These are the Days of our Lives
by DrunkenIraHayes
Summary: Logan and Rory are newlyweds with a baby named Bella. But not all is bright on the horizon. Some tragic events may come between the two. Not a normal Rory and Logan with kid story! Read and Review Please! AU
1. Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me

**A/N: This has been in my head for a while and I wanted to write it. **

**I don't own Gilmore Girls. No dip**.

"Logan you have to choose between me and your trust fund! You have to choose now; I can't go on dating you knowing that money means more to you than I do. Which one do you choose?" Rory asked crying bitterly. She looked at him tears streaming down her face waiting for a reply

Countless moments had gone by, and still he said nothing. She tried her best to wipe up the tears from her face. "I hope you're happy. Truly happy. I thought you were it for me. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore," She said walking to the door avoiding his hand that he put out to try and stop her with.She stopped at the door, indecision on her face, then turned back and looked at him. Then said quietly "I just want you to know," she hiccupped "that I love you," she said slipping out of their apartment. _Well, his apartment now_ She thought. She didn't even want to think about what had happened this evening to cause this to happen, but the flashes of memory hit her like bricks.

_ "Logan this girl is not acceptable, she wants to work god damn it. And I will not stand by idle as you marry this girl," Mitchum yelled at his son and Rory, who were sitting at the Huntzberger table, "this has gone far enough," Mitchum said._

_"You can't tell me who to love, and you sure as hell can not tell me who I can marry. It's not your decision,"_

_"When has marriage ever been about love? Your mother and I didn't love each other when we were married,"_

_"I don't want to be like you and Mom!! God, I want to love the woman I marry!" Logan said looking at Rory, meaningfully, and squeezing her hand._

_"Come on Rory let's go," Logan said pulling her up and walking in the direction of the door._

"_Logan. I can't tell you whom to marry, you're right. And I certainly can't tell you whom to love. I can tell you that if you marry this Rory" he spat her name out like it was some vile substance, "I will take away your trust fund, and all of your possession that you hold dear. So tell me, is this Rory worth that,"_

"Mom," Rory said getting out of her car and walking into her child hood home.

"What is it Rory," Lorelei asked noticing the tear stains on her face, and her shaky voice.

"It's…Logan and I…. We…"Rory said not finding the words that she wanted.

"Honey, you have to tell Mommy what's wrong before she can make it all better," Lorelei said.

"We broke up," Rory said bursting into sobs again. Lorelei just walked over to her daughter and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," She said.

"His father said that he," Sniff. "Would take away his trust fund," Sniff. "If he married me," Sniff. "And I asked him which one he wanted more," Sniff. " And he choose the money," she said bursting into tears again leaning against her mother sobbing violently.

"It'll be ok,"

"No it won't, Mom," Rory said wiping away the tears that were coming from her eyes.

"We are gonna need to do some major wallowing,"

_----------------_

"Mom. I have to go back to school," Rory said.

"No you don't"

"No, I think I do,"

"I don't want you to, you can stay with Mommy and we could start a traveling band of ukulele players who go across the country side singing songs about our hobo lovers, Craig and Jimbo" Lorelei pleaded.

"Steff and Paris can take care of me, but I can't miss anymore classes. I already missed Monday and Tuesday," She ignoring Lorelei's comment.

"It was nice of them to let you stay with them," Lorelei said.

"I know. Steff even went and got my stuff for me,"

"Craig and Jimbo would have done it," Lorelei said in a huff.

"Well Maybe you and Sookie can start a ukulele band and I can just be a groupie when you are in town,"

"I don't think Jackson would approve of Sookie having a hobo lover,"

"What Jackson don't know," Rory began. "Hey your trying to get me to stay longer, but I'm wise to your shenanigans now. Just go off with Craig we all know you want to, I don't know why you even talk to me,"

"I was always more of a Jimbo person,"

"Mom,"

"Yes,"

"I have to go,"

"I know,"

"I'll call you ok,"

"Bye Kid," Lorelei said hugging Rory tightly.

Rory got into her car and drove off to school. Rory knew that it would be hard to get over Logan, but if she just didn't have to see him, or hear about him, or think about him, or talk about him, or be reminded of him everything would be fine. Crap she thought. It would be harder than she thought. Everything reminded her of Logan, his smell was still in the car, the little stains he made when his coffee spilled were speckled throughout the interior, the dent he accidentally made with his car last week on the outside of her car, his smirk, his laugh, how good he looked in a suit, his perfectly toned body, the way his lips felt against hers. Everything. This sucks, she thought. A tear fell down her check, then another, then a third until she was crying again.

She checked herself in the mirror; her eyes were red and puffy, and her checks tear stained. She tried to clear her face up the best she could in the mirror as she pulled into the Yale parking lot. Coffee she thought to herself. That's what she needed. She checked her face once more, she still looked like she had been crying, but it was a little less noticeable.

"I'll take my usual thanks," She said to the coffee guy. He handed her the coffee and she started walking toward her dorm when she looked behind her and saw a familiar face walking toward her. She sped up trying to lose his blonde head in the crowd. She looked back behind her again noticing his quickened pace. She started running; she was really close to her room. She got to the door and began unlocking it quickly fresh tears threatening her eyes.

The lock took her too long as Logan came up behind her. "Logan Go away!"

"Rory, let me just talk to you," He said as she opened the door. She turned to face him, as she was about to shut the door

"Leave me alone Logan. You've made your choice. Get the hell away from me," She said slamming the door in his face. She looked in the dorm, and saw that a door was open to a room that had all of her stuff was piled in it. Logan was trying to talk through the door, but she wasn't listening. She went into her room, and lay down on her bed. It felt so empty. She closed her eyes, and started to cry again. God she missed him. He had given her hell and she missed him. But she was not going to go back, he had his chance. And yet she was still crying over him. It was useless, she thought as she fell asleep.

----------------

"Logan you need to leave," Steff said.

"I just want to talk to her," Logan said back.

"No,"

"She didn't give me a chance, she just left,"

"From what I heard, you had more than enough time to say anything,"

"You know I love her Steff,"

"I know," She admitted slowly.

"We are engaged,"

"I know,"

"I want to talk to my fiancé,"

"Look, she's had a rough time,"

"And you think I've been having a picnic," Logan said raising his voice.

"Shut up Logan, You don't want to wake her up," She said.

"It was a hard decision to make, I needed time,"

"I know,"

"Why doesn't _she_ understand?"

"Because you haven't told her that you choose her,"

"Then why don't you let me get near her so I can tell her?"

"Look, I don't think she would listen to you, if she saw you. It would distress her, and God knows she doesn't need any more stress. Tell her some other way, just let her cool off a little first," Steff said opening the door to let Logan out.

"Thanks Steff,"

----------------

"How you felling Rory?" Asked Steff cautiously as her, Rory, Paris Colin and Finn sat down to eat at the dorm. It was late, ten or ten thirty at night and they had all planned a little intervention for Rory. She really wasn't the same apart from Logan. And Logan wasn't the same apart from her. It was sad how well they fit together, and they would not stand idle as the two drifted apart.

"I'm fine," Rory said annoyed.

"We're just worried about you," Said Colin, gaining a nod by all the others.

"Well, you shouldn't be, I'm fine,"

"So that's why you're yelling at us," Paris asked.

"I did just break up with my fiancé,"

"Don't say that, Love,"

"Why can't I say that, Finn?"

"Because we all know that you're going to get back together," Colin said.

"Stop saying that,"

"What?" Colin asked innocently.

"Me and Logan are through. He said that he wanted money over me, and that's that,"

"I don't think he ever actually said that Rory," Steff pointed out.

"That's what he meant,"

"What if he just needed some time to understand the question?" Finn asked.

"If he really loved me, he would know immediately,"

"Rory, not all of us grew up without money. For you it is not as big as it is for Logan, who has had an entire life of money that he never had to work for," Colin said,

"It would be like asking if you would rather marry Logan, or ever go to Starshollow again," Steff said.

"Well, he should have called me,"

"Oh so those ten messages we have are from that other Logan we know?" Paris asked.

"I guess I have been a little unfair," She said realizing her mistakes.

"He still loves you, trust me it's all we here from him," Finn said.

"I should call him," Rory said. Not waiting for a response she picked up the phone and dialed his number walking into her room and closing the door.

"Hello," said a voice into the phone. The voice was not Logan's at all. It was a woman's voice. Rory's heart raced. What was a woman doing answering Logan's phone at ten thirty at night?

"Hi is Logan there," Rory asked timidly trying not to jump to conclusions.

"No, Who is this,"

"Rory,"

"Rory, I've heard so much about you,"

"Really?"

"Logan talks about you all the time,"

"Oh. Um. Do you know when he'll be getting home?"

"He said something about a girl, so you know what that means,"

"Oh,"

"I can leave a message for you,"

"No, it's ok,"

"Bye Rory,"

"Bye," Rory said glumly hanging up the phone leaning against the wall. Just _freaking peachy_ she thought sliding down the wall tears were beginning to fall. She put her face in her hands and cried her eyes out.

**A/N: I kind of have an idea for this, but if you have any suggestions….It was only going to be like three chapters, but I can make it longer if I get enough reviews (Hint Hint. Wink Wink. Nudge Nudge.)**


	2. Most Dangerous Game

**A/N: I don't own GG.**

"Can someone get that, I'm studying," Rory yelled the morning after she had called Logan. No one seemed to be home beside her. She tried to pretend that she wasn't there to get the person to go away, but they kept knocking. Finally Rory had it and opened the door angrily. "What the hell do you want with me?" To her surprise, no one was there. She looked around for the knocker, but couldn't find them all she saw was a poster that said cheerleading tryouts where today in front of the Branford building. Yale had a cheerleading team, they didn't seem like a cheer happy school to her. She was about to go back into her dorm, when something shiny caught her eye at her doorstep. She bent down and picked up a gleaming waklie-talkie.

She was about to let it alone, when her reporter curiosity got the better of her. "The hen is in the coop," She said, trying to sound like pilot contacting ground control into the walkie-talkie.

"We read you loud and clear, roger" said a voice from the other end. _Oh my God, not the 'roger' thing again_, Rory thought reminded of the time Kirk had a walkie-talkie.

"Who is this?" Rory questioned into the walkie.

"I can't divulge that information at the time, Ma'm," The voice said. Her mom was right being called Ma'm did make you feel a lot older.

"Did you ding-dong ditch me?"

The voice ignored the question and said, "Find the contrary of page 89 in The Summer of our Contentment,"

"What the hell does that mean,"

"It means you must find the contrary of page 89 in The Summer of our Contentment,"

"No dip, Sherlock. And what if I don't find the contrary or whatever?"

"You won't get your Pride and Prejudice back,"

"You kidnapped my book?"

"I've already released to much information,"

"What do you mean, page 89?" The voice didn't answer. "Hello?" Still no answer. _Stupid technology. Was Summer of our Contentment a book? It had to be_. She started walking to the library. She wasn't familiar with the book.

First she looked it up on the computer system, _no books called that specific name. Hmm_. Rory sat thinking for a while and then it hit her. _Oh my God, I'm an idiot, she thought. The contrary of, Duh!_ She quickly looked up Steinbeck and found what she was looking for The Winter of our Discontent.

She leafed through the pages to 89. _Nothing. Crap_, But then when she thought about it if the name was opposite maybe the number was as well. She looked up page 98, and sure enough the book had been highlighted at random spots, making the sentence:

Bring It On

_What could that mean?_ Rory thought about when she had heard that saying before. She didn't think it was a quote from a specific person, because a lot of people say it. The only other thing she could think of was that crappy movie. The one about cheerleading, did Yale even have a cheer leading squad? Yes. How did she know that? That poster she saw this morning. She started running towards the Branford Building.

She ran up to the cheerleaders panting.

"Have you seen my book?"

"You mean like Vogue?" one of the blondes said.

"Are you here to tryout?" The lead cheerleader said, bitchily.

"No, I'm just on a scavenger hunt for my book," Rory said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She walked over to a bench, stumped. She heard the cheerleaders cheering 'Bulldog, Bulldog' over and over again. It was getting really annoying. They seemed to be getting louder, she looked up and noticed one of them had gotten a hold of a megaphone. It should be illegal to give megaphones to annoying people.

"Shut up!" She yelled. They just ignored her still singing 'Bulldog, Bulldog' why would they only practice one cheer.

_Maybe they were trying to tell her something. Bulldog the Yale mascot of course. _

She ran over to his stuffed figurine that she had seen at the Yale Harvad football game she was dragged to with her Grandparents. A note was attached to him:

Go to the Across the Pond football field.

That was easiest of all the clues she had got so far; the football field was across the fishing Pond here at Yale. Rory ran across campus to the football field, but saw nothing immediately. She searched everywhere for a clue, but there was nothing. She sat down on a bleacher to think.

"Across the Pond…. Football," Rory thought out loud. "Ohhhh…." She said as realization hit her. The soccer field. Across the pond as in over in Europe, and in Europe they call soccer football. She ran to the soccer field.

When she walked over to it she was speechless. It was totally decked out. She could see a dance floor set up, and table, and a tarp. What the hell is going on? She wondered. She looked around, to see someone or something that could tell her what was going on.

All of a sudden her cell phone rang.

"Hello,"

"In between the stands there is a corner with a secluded spot that has a table with a dress. Change into the dress and come back out here," said the voice from the walkie-talkie.

"What am I, Neo?" The voice didn't answer back though. She decided that she would just follow the instructions. She wondered to the section in-between the stands and immediately found the dress and the spot where she could change. The dress fit her perfectly. It was red and had a plunging v-neckline and a low dipping back. The bottom stopped at about her knees.

She walked back out the field and saw that all of the lights had been turned off. It was late now, later than she had noticed and the only light that she could see was on the table that was set up in the middle of the field. She walked over to it, having a growing suspicion on who had done all of this for her. As she got closer to the table she could see a figure sitting on the other side of the table wearing a black tux and a red crimson tie that matched her dress. She sat down on the side opposite of none other than Logan.

"Rory, you look stunning," he said.

"Well, you always had an eye for dresses," she said brushing of the complement.

"I see you find the place alright. I thought if I asked you outright you wouldn't come," He said trying unsuccessfully to make small talk.

"Logan, what do you want?" She said a little harsher than what she meant.

"I wanted a dinner with my fiancé,"

"Opps! I guess I just stumbled here by accident, then? Because last time I checked we were through,"

"Rory, come on,"

"No, Logan," She said sadly but firmly.

"Rory, I love you,"

"I never doubted that Logan,"

"Then why can't we get back together?" This question made her angry.

"Why! I don't know why, maybe you can ask that girl who picked up your phone yesterday! Or maybe the one you were on a date with while the one at you apartment waited around for you. Already have a queue? I thought that maybe even you would have taken a little time to get over a two year relationship," Logan furrowed his brow, but then as realization dawned on him he laughed. Rory grew furious. The nerve he had to laugh at her.

"So I'm just a joke to you Logan,"

"No Rory, you don't understand,"

"I understand plenty,"

"That girl at my dorm was just Honor," Rory glared at him.

"Ohh, if it was just Honor then it's fine. But wait, no. I'm pretty sure there aren't exceptions to the rules of cheating, especially since you were so adamant about us still being together,"

"Rory," Logan said still smirking,

"Take that smirk of your face, or I swear to God I will beat it off you with shovel," She said getting up, but Logan grabbed her hand forcefully.

"Rory, Honor's my sister. She was here to give me some advice about what to do about you,"

"Oh," Rory said embarrassed that she had jumped to conclusions like that.

"It's ok,"

"Well who was the girl you were out with? Because she told me you were out with a girl,"

"You,"

"What, I was at home last night"

"Do you think all of this stuff just appeared because I have a genie to poof it all up? This took some work, which I was doing last night. Honor doesn't think to well on her feet. She didn't expect for you to call me,"

"Oh," Rory said feeling bad.

"Yeah big oh," Logan said.

"Logan?"

"Yeah Ace,"

"Which one do you choose?" This time he didn't take anytime to answer.

"It's always been you,"

"Then why didn't you say anything earlier," She questioned tears in her eyes.

"It just took me a bit longer to realize than it took you,"

"Logan, I'm so sorry. I've been kind of bitchy,"

"No problem. I would get annoyed if I thought you were dating someone too," he said a comfortable pause followed. "So would you like to dance?" He said pointing to the dancing platform, which had lit up. She stood up and he grabbed her hand and put his other on the small of her back where it fit ever so perfectly. He led her to the platform, and over the speakers Hallelujah (Jeff Buckley Version) began to play. He put his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. They began to sway to the music. She sighed. Life would never be like this again. Then she remembered something.

"Logan,"

"Mhm,"

"Where's my book?" He laughed. Her mind worked in mysterious ways. He reached into his pocket and handed her a first addition copy of Pride and Prejudice.

"This isn't my copy,"

"I know, but if talking to you didn't work, I thought giving you large gifts might," he said sheepishly.

"Thank You,"

"Also I thought if my trust fund was going to go bye-bye I should milk it for all its worth," he said smirking.

"How did you know I would take you back?"

"I know you,"

" I love you Logan," She said leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you, too, Ace," He said. When the song ended he pulled her off the stage and they walked over to the tarp with Chasing Cars now playing in the background.

"Wow aren't we moving a little fast, I just took you back?" she said as he laid down pulling her down next to him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Gilmore," He said smirking. Then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed a button on it. He pushed her down so they were both looking up to the sky. All of a sudden fireworks started going off above them. She looked up in wonder.

"You know you're setting an impossibly high standard?" She said. He just laughed.

"Well worth it," He said as she snuggled into him. They lay there all night looking at the stars and finally falling asleep cuddled together.

**A/N: I want to continue, but I don't have any ideas. If you have any ideas just tell me and I can try to work them in. It might take me a while to get the inspiration to write the next chapter. I'll think about it b/c I'm on spring break!!(Wahoo SPRING BREAK!!!)**

_**Read & Review!**_


	3. Those Trojans

**A/N: I didn't know what to do for this chapter, but then it came to me in the shower this morning, and I liked it. I wrote it earlier than I thought I would because I wanted to read a book, but the lines kept coming up in my brain. **

**I don't own GG. I wish I did, but I don't so….oy with the poodles already!**

**Chapter 3: Those Trojans**

"Oh My God," Rory said from the bathroom.

"What is it Ace?" Logan called from the kitchen of their apartment. It was small, not what Logan was used to at all, but he had to admit, it was cozy. Rory's grandparents had insisted on getting them it as their wedding present. There was a nice sized master bedroom and bath, a small kitchen that had island seating, and a spare room, plus the common room, which sported a small TV and lots of books. When they had moved in together Rory had insisted on keeping all of her books. They had run out of bookshelves, and since there was not a lot of space in the apartment, they had to but the books in random places such as the kitchen cupboards, and under floorboards.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "Two pink lines," was all she could get out before she burst into silent sobs dropping a little white stick onto the floor, hugging herself with one hand and covering her eyes with the other. "We're a month into our marriage. A MONTH. We got back from our honeymoon last week. How could this happen, we're always so safe,"

"We don't know, it could be a false positive. We are extremely safe," Logan said shakily.

"No. I remember it now two weeks ago, that night when we went out to the clubs. We got back and were both so drunk," She said crying. Logan looked at her with empathy, to be honest he wasn't to averse to the idea and knew that Rory wasn't either. She just needed some time to let it sink in.

"I can't believe it. I wasn't supposed to get pregnant now! We were supposed to be stable and have an income that would support a family so that I could stay home part time!" Rory said growing more hysterical with every word.

"Rory," Logan said walking over to her.

"What," She said tears dripping down her face. He hugged her, not wanting to let go. He pulled away and looked at he face his arms resting on her shoulders.

"Imagine, a little girl, with blond hair, and dazzling blue eyes running around our apartment. Her hair in pigtails, I can see her sitting in that armchair with you and me reading to her. I can hear her giggling saying her first words, see the first steps she'll ever take right here," he said pointing to a spot on the carpet.

"What if we have a boy?" Rory said closing her eyes imaging what he was saying.

"A little brunette haired boy with chocolate brown eyes, he wants to play monster with Dad and Mom. Look at the coffee table he's building a tower of blocks. He's going through his adventure stage, now, jumping off things. Oh No! He gets hurt," Rory gasped. "But a kiss from Mommy will make it all better," Rory's tears had stopped by now and she was smiling at the thought of her child running around.

"I'm gonna be a Mommy," Rory said unsure. "I'm going to be a Mom," she said it again as if to confirm it.

"Yeah you are. And you are going to be an amazing Mom too," Logan said.

"Logan, have I ever told you are amazing?"

"I think you may have screamed it last night," He said raising his eyebrows suggestively causing Rory to blush and earning him a playful smack in the arm.

"You know you love me," Logan said. She just raised an eyebrow.

He pouted out his lips.

She smiled and leaned into him kissing him passionately. He moved his hands from the resting point at her shoulder to down to the end of her shirt. Only breaking contact to bring her shirt up and over her head. Logan was wearing a simply shirt and jeans combo, which Rory worked to remove feeling his smooth skins as she pulled his shirt over his head.

She started walking them toward her bedroom. When they got in there, Logan pinned her against the bedroom door and started putting feather light kisses down her neck. She reached her hand out to open the draw they kept the condoms in, but Logan stopped her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked raising his mouth to her ear to whisper this into it and then licking it. He then moved his mouth to just below her ear, and sucked on the spot he knew Rory loved.

"Logan…" she moaned breathily closing her eyes. Still trying to open the drawer. He laughed at her.

"Ace we don't need protection we're pregnant, remember?"

"Whatever you say, baby," Her hand stopped trying to open the drawer and moved to his belt.

----------------

When she woke up she lay snuggled into Logan.

"Oh my God," She said.

"What is it this time?"

"What time is it?"

"I don't know four'ish,"

"I found out around nine, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I haven't told my Mom,"

"And the time is important why?"

"It's been…what seven hours that I've known and I haven't called her," She reached over Logan to the nightstand and picked up her phone. She pressed the speed dial and her mother picked up.

"Are you naked?" Lorelei asked immediately.

"What,"

"I have this vibe,"

"You have a vibe about what clothing I'm wearing when I call you,"

"Yes and I have a vibe that you are wearing nothing, so tell me,"

"No I'm not wearing any clothing," She looked over at Logan, who smirked at her.

"Ha! See Luke I wasn't crazy!"

"Mom you told Luke I'm not wearing any clothes,"

"Maybe…"

"Wait Mom, are you wearing clothing?"

"Maybe," She said obviously meaning No. Meaning that her mom was not wearing any clothing around Luke, which probably meant he wasn't wearing clothing either. Meaning that they had probably had sex.

"Awe gross image! Gross image!"

"So to what do I owe the joy?"

"I have something important to tell you. I…uh…. um…" Rory said not sure where to begin.

"Spit it out,"

"I'm pregnant,"

"What!"

"I'm pregnant,"

"What!"

"Aliens have turned all of the cars in the world into Mushrooms and all the movies in the world have become as crappy as Bring it On! Again,"

"Luke I won the bet,"

"What bet," Rory asked.

"You two are like rabbits we knew you'd be popping out babies soon (which received a shesh from Rory), I bet you would get pregnant in you first month. Steff, Paris, Colin, and Finn guessed around the first year mark, Lane guessed 6 months, and Luke guessed never," She said to Rory who mouthed to Logan _They bet when we would get pregnant _"Ha Luke fork over that 20! That fortune cookie was so right,"

"What fortune cookie?"

"It said I would have a windfall soon,"

"So any words of advice to me?"

"Try and imagine that the coffee you drink is regular not decaf,"

"I didn't even think about that. I hate life. Hey Mom can you get the word out. Logan and I have so much crap to do this month,"

"Sure Hun, anything else?"

"No,"

"Call me if you have any questions ok,"

"I will, Bye Mom"

"Bye Kid" She said hanging up the phone.

"Seriously Luke, Fork it over," Lorelei said.

----------------Two Weeks Later----------------

"We can see you know, Mrs. Huntzberger," the voice said. Rory continued to read the book she had brought with her to the waiting room.

"Mrs. Huntzberger?" the voice said again. It was getting very annoying. That person should be listening to the announcer.

"Mrs. Huntzberger, you can go into the office now," the nurse said walking over to Rory.

"Sorry, I'm not used to the name,"

"That's quite alright," The nurse said walking into the office with Rory.

"The doctor will be with you shortly," she said leaving

"Ok," Rory said opening her book again. A few minutes later the doctor opened the door and walked in.

"Mrs. Huntzberger, I'll be your Obgyn. Now I believe you think that you are pregnant, is that correct?"

"Yes I took a home test about two weeks ago, but have been extremely busy and this was the earliest I could get in to see you,"

"Well, we are just going to need to take some tests and we can tell you how far along you are, if you are pregnant," The doctor said. She preformed some tests and left leaving Rory to wait until she got back with the results. Rory was deeply engrossed in her book when she came back in the room.

"Why Mrs. Hunntzberger you are pregnant,"

"That's what I thought. But let me guess this is my fourth week, right?"

The doctor looked at the paper work and shook her head. "Actually this is only you second week,"

"WHAT!" Rory yelled.

"I am going to need you to calm down Mrs. Huntzberger,"

"I'm gonna kill him! Wouldn't let us use condoms. No we're pregnant he says," Rory says as she got up pacing.

"I'm gonna kill him!" She yelled very loudly again.

"That's actually the reaction we get from a lot of the women who get that same test result," The doctor said. Rory just glared at her, and pulled out her phone furiously pressing the sped dial button.

"Huntzberger," He said into the phone.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Rory calm down,"

"I will not calm down. I have to find out the best way to kill you,"

"Let's not kill me. I think that would be bad for my well being in the long run,"

"Whatever Brooke Shields,"

"Low blow their,"

"I'm only two weeks pregnant!"

"So?"

"SO! That means I was not pregnant when I took that pregnancy test!" Rory screamed.

"Holy Crap,"

"I know,"

"Life hates us,"

"I know,"

"If you had just put on that stupid condom,"

"This is beginning to sound like a crappy condom commercial,"

"I could be drinking non-decaf now!" Rory said. She had left the office and gotten into her car and was driving home to their apartment.

"We're such idiots,"

"I know, but I guess we aren't any worse off then we thought,"

"You're right, Logan. I just I want my coffee back!"

"I know, Baby,"

"So I've been thinking names. What about Lorelei for a girl and Sam for a boy," Rory said.

"Fine but there has to be a nickname for the girl, because it would just get really confusing. I think I want her nickname to be Bella,"

"That sounds great,"

**A/N: This doesn't sound original at the moment, but I have an idea on what to do. It's like when people sing in the shower. Story ideas come to me in the shower. **

**Questions you might have:**

**Logan's family did cut him off, but Rory has money and he still has some money from the remains of his trust fund, but it's mostly depleted. They both have jobs in the journalism field. Logan has a job working under his father, but it isn't demanding. I don't want to do a fic where Rory feels neglected from the demands that Logan feels from his job. It's overdone!**

**One more thing: I hate pregnant Rory so don't worry she won't be pregnant for that long. I'm thinking about just skipping that part and going a few years ahead.**

**I was hoping to get at least 10 reviews a chapter. I'll still post if I don't get it, but I'll post a lot faster if I get that 10…(hint, hint) _Read & Review! _The button has feelings too!**


	4. Not the average bear

**A/N: Ok so I got some questions from the last chapter:**

**Kylie1403- I didn't really get Bella from Lorelei, I just liked it (also random side note- This name comes from me listening to a Harry Potter podcast where they were talking about Bellatrix) and sorry about the miss-spellings. **

**-19MikaelA87- I am incorporating some of that in this chapter as a flash back…**

**krazygurl- you're right about the whole pregnancy timing thing and I'll change it when I update this, I think it should work if I just say she went to the doctor a month later instead of two, thanks for pointing that out! I also haven't really been around pregnant people a lot, I try and avoid them cause they have that whole hormonal thing, and no one in my family has been pregers for a while now. Sorry if I screwed that up at all!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**Chapter 4: Not the Average Bear**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to Bella! Happy birthday to you," Logan, Rory, Steph, Finn, Colin, Lorelei, Luke, Lane, Zach, Paris, Doyle, Richard, and Emily sang to the little girl sitting at the table, eyeing the cake that was placed in front of her high chair with greedy eyes.

Bella had beautiful long blond hair that curled in little ringlets. She had her mother's dazzling blue eyes, and had a love of reading and learning that her mother claimed. But she also had a love of adventure that was all Logan, and had a rhetoric that matched many people much older than her. Rory remembered the day that her Bella was born, causing her to smile

----------------Flashback----------------

"_Logan," Rory whined from the bed._

"_Yes honey," he said a little scared. Rory was having mood swings left and right as the due date got closer and closer and he could never tell when she was a good mood or a bad mood._

"_I want to watch a movie," _

"_Okay sweets, anything you say,"_

"_Because I'm pregnant!" she said _

"_That's right. So what movie do you want to watch? Wonka?"_

"_No. I want to watch the Lake House!" She said earning her a confused look from Logan._

"_But you hate chick flicks,"_

"_Too bad. I'm pregnant. And don't say chick flicks its sexist," _**(A/N: I don't really think that)**_  
_

"_Rory we can't go see that movie. It's in theatres still," Logan pointed out rationally._

"_So!"_

"_You're on bed rest," _

"_Too Freaking bad!" Rory yelled getting up and watteling (sp?) to the door. Logan knew there would be no arguing with her, and he certainly was not going to tackle his pregnant wife to the bed so she couldn't leave. His best bet would be to go with her, if he couldn't stop her, to make sure she would be safe._

"_Wait honey, I'm coming too," He said rushing out of the apartment locking the door quickly._

_----------------_

"_Logan pay attention," Rory said. Logan just nodded and put his phone away sadly. He almost had got the high score on Pacman._

"_It's just so touching," Rory said tearing up._

"_Sure it is honey," he said. She gripped his hand in hers. He put his head back against the seat; those seats really were comfy. _

"_Logan, Stop Snoring! You should be taking notes!"_

"_I am. In my head. That's where all my friends are,"_

"_Don't lie to me---Oh my god Logan I think my water just broke," she said frantically._

"_Not here,"_

"_Yes here,"_

"_We have to get you to the hospital," he said grabbing her hand and trying to pull her up._

"_No way Logan. I am watching the end of this movie! I want to know if they meet up,"_

"_Ace, we have to go into the hospital, you're having a baby!" gathering the attention of some of the people around them._

"_I am not. My water broke that's all. I would just be waiting around at the hospital if we went in now. I want to wait around here instead of at the hospital. You can go to the hospital if you want. That would be fun 'Hi my pregnant wife's water just broke, but she's not here, could you put me in a room'," Rory said not budging stuffing some popcorn into her mouth._

"_Fine," he said giving up holding his hands up and sitting back down. The movie was almost done anyway. _

"_Ace these are the credits, we don't have to watch them,"_

"_I want to see who played extra #3," She said. "Oww…." She yelled grasping her stomach._

"_That's it Ace, that was definitely a contraction. We're leaving, now,"_

"_No it wasn't. I just bit my tongue…" she lied badly. _

"_I'm not taking no for an answer," he said forcefully._

_Someone behind him screamed "No means No!"_

_Logan just glared at them and grabbed Rory pulling her out of the theatre. As they got into the car he handed her his cellphone and said, "Call your Mom, she'll want to be there,"_

"_Kelis's Bossy having an effect on you?" Rory said grabbing the phone and calling her mom, relaying the news to her._

"_Why aren't you at the hospital?"_

"_Logan was too lazy to take me," Rory smirked. An audible What! could be heard form where Logan was._

"_She's lying," Logan said into the phone as he pulled into the hospital, "We're at the hospital, Lorelei," he said. _

"_Bye Mom. They probably have a no cell phone rule in the delivary room, or I would still be talking to you. See you soon," Rory said closing the phone. Logan got out of the car and helped Rory get out. The two walked into the hospital._

----------------End of Flashback----------------

"Rory are you ready to? There is this lovely coffee spot that has the most amazing drink. They call it the Whip Thip I think. Supposedly it's amazing, that's the only thing people get when they go there," Emily said. She had offered to treat them all to coffee after the birthday celebration.

"Yeah Grandma. Let me just get Bella ready,"

"I'm ready mama," she said.

"Alright, let's go," Rory said grabbing Bella's hand and walking out of the very cramped apartament.

----------------

"That coffee was amazing," Rory said to Logan after everyone had left. "I even got Bella to try some before Luke caught me," Rory said smiling.

"I wike coffee," Bella said. Rory cheered silently in the background.

"You're truly your mother's daughter,"

"I sleepy,"

"Ok baby. Let's just get your teeth brushed and we can put you to bed," Logan said shepherding her to the bathroom. Rory smiled, he was such a great dad. He had been so nervous about it. It was cute; he had read all these parenting books, trying to hide it from her by putting the books under the bed, she had found them cleaning one time with little notes in the margins.

Suddenly Rory felt really sick. She ran to the bathroom and began to throw-up. She felt better after that and guessed it was due to something she ate. She walked into Bella's room as Logan was saying good night.

"Night hun," Logan said to Bella.

"Night Daddy,"

"Night munchkin,"

"Night Mommy," She said. Rory turned off the light and walked into the kitchen with Logan.

"Logan are you feeling ok?"

"No, now that you mention it I do feel kind of sick,"

"Me too,"

"Maybe it was something we ate," Logan suggested.

"We should talk to everyone in the morning to see if they feel sick,"

"Yeah.," Logan said staying silent for a moment "I can't believe our baby is two," Logan said thoughtfully.

"Me neither,"

"We should do something as a family tomorrow,"

"We could have a picnic,"

"Ok! Wait are you feeling up to it?" Logan said happily.

"I'll be fine tomorrow. I'll just turn in early tonight, get some extra sleep," She said giving him a kiss on the check.

----------------

"Alright I've got subs from subway, plates and coffee, anything else?" Logan asked as he put the stuff in the picnic basket.

"Did you bring the blanket?"

"No," Logan said getting the blanket from a nearby closet.

"Bella are you ready to go?"

"Yes Mommy,"

"Alright lets go," They said walking out of the car and putting Bella in a baby seat.

When they got to the park Logan searched around for a good spot until he found a place that was under a tree and that over looked the swing sets. He put the blanket down and the picnic basket too and then sat down as well next to Rory and Bella who were already seated.

"I'm hungry," Bella said grabbing her sub out of the basket.

"Well she definitely has your appetite," Logan said as he put his arm around Rory who leaned into him.

"Look it's a baby!" Bella shouted as she saw a couple with a newborn. Logan and Rory both chuckled at her sense of maturity.

"That's right, and how do you spell baby" Rory prompted.

"B-a-b-y!"

"That's right, baby," Logan said clapping his hands.

"And you spell tree t-r-e-e!"

"yay!" Rory said happily.

"Mommy?"

"Mhm,"

"Can I have some coffee?"

"Uhh." she glanced over at Logan who shrugged.

"I guess you can have a little," She said handing her some from her cup.

"I like coffee," Logan just rolled his eyes.

After they had all finished eating Bella jumped up and said "Daddy will you push me on the swings?"

"Of course I will," he said getting up and grabbing her hand.

Rory looked on happily thinking of her lovely family. She loved all of them to death. She was so happy at the moment, and she wouldn't trade this life for anything. At the swing set Logan was pushing Bella and she was giggling happily. This was the life, she thought taking another sip of coffee.

While Logan was pushing his daughter, he couldn't help, but think about how lucky he was. He had a smart daughter, who reminded him of his oh so amazing wife. And even though they weren't rich. He was happier now than he ever had been. No one would have guessed that he would be a family man five years ago. He had to admit as much as he hated his family getting the boot from his parents was the best thing that had ever happened to him. If that hadn't happend he probably wouldn't be sitting here. He would be at some society function or a business trip.

His phone rang, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hello," He said into the phone.

"Logan," said an all to familiar voice into the phone.

"Dad?"

**A/N: I mapped out the story, and it will be about 20 chapters, unless people stop reviewing or if it becomes really popular. Still suggestions are appreciated! Also I'm still trying to get that ten reviews per chapter thing so Review!  
**

**The button has feelings too, and it feels sad, unless you review. When you review it's like giving the button its happy pills!**


	5. Rory the turtle

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter, they were really appreciated. Also if you think Bella is too smart, well then I'm sorry all of my nieces and nephews are older now and I don't really remember them as youngin's so I don't know the aptitude for little 2 year olds. **

**Chapter 5: Rory the Turtle**

"Son,"

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that," Logan said growing angry. He held the phone away from his ear and said to Bella "Bella can you go and back to the picnic, please. I'll be right up," Bella nodded and ran back up to sit down with Rory.

"Is Bella your new girlfriend?" Mitchum asked happily. He had feared that Logan was still with that Rory girl.

"No," Logan said laughing sadly at his father's happiness about him dating some besides Rory.

"Are you still with Rory,"

"Yes,"

"Logan, I do not approve of Rory, but it's not right to have a mistress on the side," He said thinking Bella was a grown woman.

"Ha! Since when do you hold the moral high ground on issues such as this? How many times did I see you eyeing the maid?"

"This isn't about me, Logan,"

"Oh really. Then why the hell did you call? You made it very clear at that diner oh so many years ago that if Rory was in my life then you were out. And let me tell you, that was the best day of my life," Logan said icily trying to keep his voice at a normal level.

"Well who is Bella then?"

"Since when has my life ever mattered to you?"

"I just would like to know,"

"Fine Dad," he said emphasizing the word Dad, "Bella is my daughter. And before you ask, yes she's Rory's and mine. And yes it was after we got married," Logan said addressing his father's questions before he could ask them.

"You had a kid and didn't call me or try and contact me in any way?"

"I knew you wouldn't care,"

"Well actually Logan, do you have any other children. Son's maybe?" Mitchum said sneakily.

"No," Logan admitted, but then asked "Why?" suspiciously.

"Can't I be interested in your life?"

"You gave up that privilege when you told me Rory wasn't good enough for this family,"

"Well. I've changed my mind. I want you, Rory, and Bella to come to dinner with us tomorrow,"

"No,"

"Your mother has a right to see her granddaughter, and so do I,"

Logan sighed, he knew his father was right. " Fine were do you want to meet?"

"Our house, at seven,"

"Bye," He said hanging up not waiting for him to say goodbye back. He walked over to Rory and Bella and said, "I've been Huntzbergered. I've known him all of my life, and I know his tricks. And yet he still convinces me to diner,"

"What does he want?"

"A family dinner. What a load of," he began then eyeing Bella finished "laundry I had to do last night with the lights and the darks," he covered lamely.

"Smooth Logan. Bella we're going to see your grandparents tomorrow,"

" Yay we're seeing Lorelei and Luke?"

"Not exactly. These are different grandparents. Logan's Mommy and Daddy,"

"Ok," She said happily then looked at Logan, "Mommy, why does Daddy look like he got hit by an anvil?" She asked giggling.

----------------

"Shut up, Phil," Rory said catching the attention of Logan who had been sleeping happily next to her.

"Hey my name's Logan," he joked.

"Shut up, Phil. Its too early for you to be ringing!" She yelled at the persistent ringing of her phone that she had named Phil.

"Better give me a good reason to be calling me this early in about ten seconds!" she said as she opened the phone.

"I'm getting married," was a Lorelei had to say. Rory quickly got out of bed and started screaming.

"Oh my God how did he propose?"

"Well we had both been feeling sick after that party…" She started.

"Me and Logan felt that way, too. I think it was that coffee thing we all got. Anyway continue," Rory said feeling bad that she interrupted her mother's engagement story.

"Well today we were both feeling better that morning. And he said we needed to talk in that scary 'I think we should end things' voice. And I didn't want to be in the diner when he broke up with me so we walked out to the gazebo, and he got down on one knee and said that since he first laid eyes on me he had loved me,"

"Aww,"

"I know,"

"So have you set a date?"

"No, we didn't really get to talking about that, we were too busy. If you know what I mean," Lorelei said her voice laced with innuendo.

"So you both had to file taxes?" Rory said innocently.

"Yes. He was doing his W-4's and I knew it was love,"

"Didn't you know it was love before?"

"Yes, but I didn't know it was tax filing love,"

"Oh, and what is tax filing love?" Rory said holding back laughter.

"Well, let's just say that bureaucrats are kinkier than you think,"

"You got to do what you love, even if it's not a good idea,"

"Dirty," Lorelei said finally laughing. "So enough about me. Any news with you,"

"Well now that you mention it,Yes,"

"Do go on,"

"Mitchum and Shira want a family dinner with me Logan and Bella," Rory scoffed.

"That sounds like as much fun as getting hit by a bulldozer,"

"From past experiences I can say it is more like being flattened by a steam roller,"

"Oh, I think Bella's getting up. I gotta go," Rory said as she heard a shifting from the other room.

"Bye Sweets,"

"Bye Mom,"

----------------

"Do I look ok," Logan asked trying not to show how nervous he was. Rory looked over at him and straightened his tie.

"You look fine. Don't be so nervous it's just a dinner," Rory said sensing his nervousness. She leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips. It was meant to be quick, but he had other plans. He pulled her into him and put his hand behind her head. He swept his tongue against her bottom lip, which she opened happily for him. He began walking them back to the bed, but he was stopped by Bella who jabbed him in the leg.

"Is Mommy going to turn into a turtle now?" Logan and Rory shared a glance and started laughing.

"No, what gave you that idea Bella?" Rory asked trying to regain her composure.

"Uncle Finn said that if a girl kissed a boy like that. She would turn into a turtle," Bella said like it was common knowledge. Finn came over sometimes to baby-sit Bella. He has this extremely over protective nature when it comes to Bella, and has told Rory and Logan on more than one occasion that he will personally kick the ass of anyone who breaks her heart.

"Well Uncle Finn has obviously been misinformed," Rory said smiling at Finn's protective nature over her daughter.

"He just doesn't have any experience in the area of kissing," Logan said making Rory laugh.

"I just didn't want Mommy to turn into a turtle," Bella said giving Rory a hug.

"Well thank you Bella. Although it might be fun to be a turtle so that you could beat the hare,"

----------------

"So Mr. Huntzberger how's business?" Rory asked awkwardly during dinner.

"Let's cut past this silly small talk, and get to the point shall we," Rory and Logan nodded.

"Logan as you may or may not know you sister, Honor,"

"Why I am familiar with my sister, yes,"

"Don't interrupt me Logan. As I was saying Honor can't have children, and is planning to adopt," Mitchum said. Logan was well aware of this; Honor had called him crying a few months ago, and told him the whole story. He had actually suggested adoption to her.

"So…" Logan said having an idea of what was going to come next. He reached under the table and grasped Rory's hand firmly.

"After Honor, There will be no more acceptable heirs to take the corporation,"

"Do you have a point anywhere with this?"

"I want you to come back to the family, so that we have a blood heir to take over after Honor passes,"

"So now that I'm needed I'm welcomed back with open arms," Logan said laughing. He looked over at Rory who was frowning.

"We are prepared to offer you a new house, and higher paying jobs along with a trust fund for Bella and any other children you may have,"

"Logan and my life is not some business deal that you can negotiate. And I like my apartment and my job," Rory spoke up.

"Everyone has their price,"

"What if we say no?" Logan said.

"Those jobs that you two have that are in the process of being acquired by Huntzberger Media. And well we wouldn't want you two to be left jobless,"

"We would get new jobs,"

"If Mitchum Huntzberger said that you were bad employees I don't think most any other corporations would hire you," He said casually eyeing his fingernails.

"You wouldn't," Rory said angry that he would steep that low, he just nodded at her.

"I guess there isn't really anything we can do, huh," Logan said hoping to think of a loophole. Rory had a pained look on her face.

"Welcome back, Son," He said smiling evilly.

----------------

It was Bella's first day at school, the couple had paid for her to get the best education that she could, which was one of the only things that they would use the Huntzberger money for.

"School!" Bella said excitedly. She had wanted to go since she had heard about a couple of weeks ago.

"Are you ready?" Rory asked.

"Ready," Bella said impatiently tapping her foot and putting her hand on her hip.

"Let's go," She said strapping Bella into the car seat, and driving to the private school that Bella was going to. She parked her car and got out with Bella to walk into the office.

"Hi my name is Rory Huntzberger and I'm here with my daughter Bella. This is her first day of school, and I was wondering where to take her?"

"The 2 year old classes are down the hall and on the left," the lady said gloomily.

"Thank you," Rory said, grabbing Bella's hand and walking to the classroom. She poked her head inside.

"Hello. Is this the two year old class?" Rory questioned.

"Why yes it is, and who is this?" The lady asked.

"I'm Bella, and that's my Mommy Rory," Bella introduced.

"Well Bella I'm Miss Clock and I'll be your teacher for this year. If you want you can go and play with the other children" Ms. Clock said sweetly, and Bella ran over to play with the blocks that the other kids were playing with.

" Hi Ms. Clock, as my daughter said I'm Rory Huntzberger," The teacher's looked up at the name Huntzberger. Rory was used to people paying her special attention to her because she had that last name.

"Well Mrs. Huntzberger, Bella should fit in well here. You can stay for a while or leave,"

"I don't want to infringe, so I'll just say goodbye to Bella," Rory said walking over to Bella.

" Alright Bella you be a good girl ok,"

"Ok Mommy," Bella said impatiently.

"I love, Daddy will be here to pick you up, ok,"

"Ok," Bella said giving her a hug and running off.

----------------

"Hey Baby," Logan said as he walked in to pick up Bella. She ran toward him excitedly.

"So do you like school?"

"I love it,"

"Just like your Mom," Logan said smirking.

"Daddy,";

"Ahuh," He said as he started driving home.

"I want a cat,"

"Why,"

"Because everyone at school has one,"

"We'll have to ask Mommy, She doesn't like anything feline,"

"Angy at school told me about her cat, and it has no hair. That would be cool. Can we ask Mommy if we can have a hairless cat when we get home! Plwese," Bella said excitedly.

"We'll see, ok Babe,"

"Ok." Bella said and then went into recounting all the stories she had heard about cats at school.

**A/N: This chapter was giving me some trouble and I don't love it, but whatever. I also wanted to say that Rory was going to be pregnant again, but I decided against it in the end, I was going to have everyone get sick and have Logan know she was pregnant because she wanted to see a chick flick (too much info, sorry). So that's why.**

**Suggestions are appreciated and Reviews are loved! I'm still trying to get that ten reviews per chapter thing so Review!**

**The button has feelings too, and it feels sad, unless you review. When you review it's like giving the button its happy pills!**


	6. Bilbo, Bilbo, Biblo Baggins

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter, they were really appreciated. This chapter is shorter, but I promise we'll see some old friends in the next chapter. **

**Chapter 5: Bilbo, Bilbo, Biblo Baggins**

"Mommy," Bella jumped off the couch as she heard her mother unlocking the door to their apartment. She ran over to the door and immediately hugged her mother.

"Hey Bella, how was school," Rory said. Bella had been going to school for a couple of weeks. When Rory came home it was the same thing every day: Bella would always ask for the cat, and she would always say no, giving a reason why.

"Can we get a cat, please," Bella asked.

"Bella, how many times have I told you that we can't have a cat. I don't want the apartment to smell like cat litter,"

"We could walk the cat. Like people walk dogs?" Bella pleaded.

"We'll think about it," Logan said walking over to them, and giving Rory a kiss.

"How was you day," Logan asked her.

"I finished my article, but my editor said that I wasn't reaching my full potential as just a writer and said I should consider taking a more important job," Rory explained, "But I just love my job," she finished.

"That's all that really matters," Logan reasoned.

"I know, and the hours are great, I mean I get to go in at around 10 and still get home at 6," Rory said, and then turning to Bella said, "Honey have you eaten yet?"

"Mhmm, but I saved desert for you," This was a little tradition they had set up, Bella was always hungry at around 5, but would save eating her desert until her mother came home.

"Okay, what do you want?" Rory asked. Bella put her finger to her fore head, thinking intently for a moment.

"Ice cream!" She said excitedly. Logan walked over to the fridge and got out three bowls and scooped each of them some mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Thanks," Bella and Rory said in unison.

"Not a problem to get ice cream for my two leading ladies," When Logan said this he did a double take in his mind. That was so fatherly, yet it felt really right, and he realized that there was no place he would rather spend his Friday nights than with his family eating ice cream. (a/n: Sorry for the sappy Logan thoughts)

"Hey, Bella, do you want to watch The Last Unicorn tonight?" Rory asked. She was trying to get her daughter to love movies as much as she does.

"Yay," Bella said jumping up and clapping, "can we watch Hunchback, too?"

Rory glanced at Logan, who pointed to his watch and then shook his head. It was already 6:30, and probably too late to watch two movies.

"We can watch Huntchback, tommorow," Rory said.

"O-tay," Bella said, finishing her ice cream and walking over to the couch.

----------------

After they had watched the movie Rory and Logan put Bella to bed. They changed, and got ready for bed.

"Hey Ace," Logan said. He only used the nickname when Bella wasn't around. It didn't seem right to call her that in front of their daughter.

"Mhm," Rory said as she climbed into bed.

"I think we should get the cat," Logan said.

"Oh no, not you too,"

"I don't see what the problem would be, we could get it de-clawed, and it's hairless so there's no shedding, and we can even walk it so there will be no litter box,"

"I just have a habit of killing all pets I've ever owned or had to take care of," Rory said quickly.

"Well, I'm here now, and have successfully had a goldfish. It lived to its full life capacity,"

"Logan goldfish only live a couple of months,"

" Well, that was a good couple of months. I feed it everyday. And it would make Bella so happy,"

"I think my horrible pet luck is greater than your good pet luck. I had a guinea pig once that chewed threw my entire bookmark collection, that poor guinea pig. And I don't want to even go into the fish incidents," Rory rambled.

"Wait, wait… You had a book mark collection?" Logan said raising his eyebrows.

"I couldn't collect shot glasses now could I," Rory said.

"Man, Ace, I knew you were sheltered before we met, but to collect bookmarks, now that is like Emily Dickinson sheltered,"

"Well she wrote some amazing poetry,"

"That she didn't want to be published,"

"I'm not the one who married me," Rory said shrugging and turning over happy that she had dodged the whole cat conversation.

"Hey, don't think we can avoid the cat subject because you can get me distracted

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rory said her back still toward him.

"Well I can get you distracted, too," Logan said his voice low as he put his hand over her side and on her leg. He slowly pulled it up her thigh.

"Logan," she said he voice higher than what she had intended it to be, "Bella's in the room two doors over. She could walk in here at any moment," Rory pointed out.

"Walk on the wild side," Logan said. Rory rolled over and was about to retort when Logan covered her mouth with his. His hand that had been resting at her upper thigh moved to her hair. She felt his tongue tease her mouth and she opened it grudgingly. Her daughter really could walk in at any moment her brain told her. But her body was not responding to what her brain was telling it. His hand moved down to her top and began unbuttoning it.

"Logan," She said breathily, "We can't do this here,"

"I know," he said. She thought he was pulling away, but he just moved his kisses from her mouth to her jaw line and then to her neck. She moved away reluctantly.

"Night Logan," She said turning on her side again. He smirked.

"So is that a yes,"

"What?"

"See I distracted you!" he said triumphantly.

She thought for a moment and then said, " Fine, but I swear if that cat dies, you're explaining why little kitty isn't moving anymore,"

----------------

"Bella, Mommy and I have a surprise for you," Logan said the next day.

"Oh I love surprises," Bella said. "What is it?"

"If I tell you, would it be a surprise?" Logan asked. Bella did not seem to understand this logic, and kept asking what it was.

"We have to get in the car to go there," Rory hinted as they walked out to the car.

"Are we seeing Grandma Lorelei," Bella asked.

"No…" Rory said, loving the look of confusion that her daughter was wearing.

"Hmm…" Bella said. Throughout the car ride she continued to guess at different things.

"All right Bella, close your eyes," Logan said as he got out of the car and unhooked her safety belt.

He pulled her out of the car and put his hands over her eyes and led her over to the pet store. When they got into the store he walked over to where the cats were. When they were finally there Logan took his hands off Bella's eyes. She looked around to get her bearings, and then squealed happily, and turned to hug Rory and Logan in turn.

"Can we get one, now?" She asked smiling.

"Pick out the one you want," Logan said gesturing to the many cats that were in the shop. She looked around at all the cats. She quickly spotted some that were furless and looked through them.

About ten minutes later she ran over to Rory and Logan, "I've found him," She said excitedly pulling them over to a cat.

"Well this one seems nice," Rory said.

"Can we get it!" Bella asked.

"Sure Baby," Rory said.

"Mommy I think you should name it," Bella said happily as they walked out of the store with the cat in tow.

"Ok…hmm. Let me think,"

"Brace yourself," Logan said smirking.

"Bilbo!" Rory shouted.

"Whatever you say Mommy," Bella said then she turned to the cage that was next to her. "Hello Bilbo!" she said waving at Bilbo.

**A/N:I think the fam. is going on a vacation next chapter. Also Spring Break is over :'( so I have to go back to school which means more spaced out updates…. **

**Suggestions are appreciated and Reviews are loved! I'm still trying to get that ten reviews per chapter thing so Review!**

**The button has feelings too, and it feels angry when you don't review. You wouldn't like it when it's angry.**


	7. Old Friends and New Places

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews, and sorry about the wait. I haven't edited this as much as the others in order to get the story out faster, sorry in advance. Something Big is going into next chapter by the way... Also I hate not being on spring break!**

"Say buh-bye to Bilbo," Rory said to Bella.

"Bye," Bella said sadly to the cage Bilbo was in and then ran back to where Logan was.

"And you'll be gone a week, is that correct?" the lady at the desk that Rory was standing at asked.

"Yes, and you got that we walk him, right,"

"Yes mam," The lady said giving Rory a strange look.

"We'll see you in a week, have fun at your vacation," the receptionist said. Rory waved goodbye and walked over to Bella and Logan who were waiting outside.

"Is everything set up?" Logan asked excited to get to be going out of town. Neither of them had gone out of town since Bella was born.

"Mhm,"

"You guys ready to go?" Bella had forgotten her sadness about leaving Bilbo for a week and yelled happily as they walked back to the car to head to the airport. This was one of those times that they had used the family money to take a private jet. Logan and Rory had used Logan's black card to pay for this. They hadn't used it for a very long time, and Rory was afraid that it wouldn't work. But Logan said they had successfully paid for all the things they needed0. But Logan still wouldn't tell Rory where they were headed. He wanted to surprise them.

"Maybe if you tell me where we're going I can tell you if I'm ready to go,''

"Don't even start," Logan cut her off.

"Humph," Rory pouted, "Just a hint,"

"My mouth is shut!" Logan said finally zipping his mouth shut with his hands.

----------------

"Are we there?" Rory asked sleepily. Bella was asleep a few seats away. Rory had been asleep, leaning against Logan until he had meanly jostled her awake.

"Yeah, Ace," He said. Rory ran to look out the window and saw an extremely small runway, and airport. Rory grabbed Bella and got off the plane, with a sleeping Bella in tote. After they exited the runway there was a limo waiting for them outside. Their bags were put in and they followed in suit. All Rory could tell from the surroundings was that it was a warm climate, and it seemed to be tropical.

Bella had woken up and was sitting happily in the Limo. They drove in the limo to a row of small houses, and stopped at a larger one. The limo stopped and Rory, Logan, and Bella got out. The house was adobe looking and had a red roof. It was on the ocean, which was a crystal clear blue, and had white sand along it, with a couple of beach chairs lying about. It was very pretty. They walked in to see a very modern looking kitchen with up to date appliances, and an island with floor tiling, to the left of the kitchen was a room with a giant home theatre system, and a large comfy couch. The house split into two levels past in the kitchen. After a quick walk down a half stairway, a laundry room and small bedroom could be found.

Bella walked into the room near where the laundry was, which was dolphin themed, put her stuff down and looked around. She fell on the bed and went to sleep fully clothed. Rory and Logan turned off the light to her room and walked up to a master bedroom that could be found on the second floor. Rory quickly changed into a blue tank top and a white skirt that went to about her knees.

"The plane ride must have worn her out," Rory said thinking about Bella, "So where are we?"

"Did you not see that flag outside?" Logan said referring to the flag that had light blue and white strips with a cross in the corner.

"I saw it, but I couldn't remember what country it was from," Rory admitted.

"Greece!" Logan said.

"Really!" Rory said, she had always wanted to go to Greece.

"I knew you wanted to go so…" He said.

"Thanks, Logan," Rory said leaning over and crashing her lips onto his.

"If I knew this would be the reaction I got…" Logan said kissing her back. She smiled pulling back.

"Why would you do that?" He asked annoyed.

"I can't kiss you we're in Greece. I want to see the Parthenon!" Rory said jumping up.

"This isn't the mainland, we're on a little island a friend owns," Logan said. Rory frowned.

"Thank you Logan," Rory said after a pause, "This means so much to me,"

"No problem. Also, I hope you don't mind I have a friend to watch Bella for us a couple of nights this week in case we want some alone time," Logan said suggestively. Rory however turned into Mom mode.

"Do I know this person, how reliable are they? Do they have recommendations?" Rory asked worriedly.

"I personally recommend them," Logan said.

"I want to meet them," Rory said.

"I think that can be arranged," He said. He got out his phone, after quickly dialing a number he spoke a few quick words, and then clicked it closed again. Turning to Rory he said, "They'll be here soon."

"Good," Rory said. A door knocked and Rory went down to answer it. When she opened it up, she screamed.

"Steff! Colin! Finn!" She said giving them each hugs.

"Hey Rory," They said in turn.

"What are you guys doing here,"

"Well, Logan called and said you need a vacation, and well, I love fun," Finn said. All of them had been close friends in college, and called each other as often as they could, but they lived far away from each other.

"So Logan tells us you need to meet the baby sitters," Colin said.

"I don't know if they're acceptable," Rory said smiling.

"Well, they'll have to be, because you and Logan are going to have a romantic, kid free week," Steff said.

"Rory, I see you've met the baby sitters and do you approve?" Logan questioned walking up behind her running his hands up and down her arms. She shivered.

"Why, I think I might approve," Rory said smiling.

"So, come in you guys. Finn let me just find the alcohol," Rory said knowing what his first question would be.

"You're a goddess," Finn said.

"And you're a drunk, but we don't point it out," Colin said.

"I see you've still got that stick up your ass," Logan said to Colin.

"Shut up," Colin replied.

"Burn," Steff said.

"Where's my alcohol?" Finn said.

"Well, I've looked in these cabinets," She said pointing to the top cabinets, "But I don't see anything. I'll check the bottom cabinets, Logan can you check the garage," She said sitting in the ground behind the counter. Logan walked outside. After a few minutes a sniff went through the room. They all looked for the source of the noise, and saw that Bella was crying at the top of the stairs to her room.

"Where's my mommy, and daddy?" Bella said crying, she couldn't see Rory who was hidden behind the cabinet looking for alcohol for Finn or Logan who was in the garage.

"Baby, Are you ok," Rory said quickly getting up and worriedly walking over to her.

"Mommy," Bella said running up and hugging her. Logan walked in saw Bella crying on Rory's shoulder

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I woke up, and all these strangers where here, and you and mommy weren't!" Bella said sniffling.

"Daddy and I were just getting some stuff for their old friends," Rory said gesturing to the other adults in the room, who were watching the perfect little family interact.

"This is Finn, Colin, and Steff," Logan said pointing to them.

"Hello," Bella said getting over her sadness quickly and greeting each of them with a handshake.

"Love," Finn said his accent causing Bella to giggle.

"You talk funny," She said.

"I'm exotic," Finn said proudly.

"Do you want to see my room, it has dolphins in it?"

"Of course," Finn said taking her hand and walking down to her room.

"Bella is so cute!" Steff squealed.

"Logan, Man, Wouldn't expect you to be all fatherly,"

"Well," Logan smirked, "it comes to you," Rory laughed remembering all the parenting magazines Logan had stashed when she was pregers.

"Or maybe all those parenting books helped," Rory said smiling.

"You knew I had those!"

"Mhm. I don't see why you had them, you would have been a great dad without them" Rory said absentmindedly, still looking for alcohol.

"I just didn't want to mess anything up,"

"You wouldn't have. No if it were Finn who was in your situation, maybe I would recommend the books…" Rory said.

"How did you handle it all, I mean neither Logan or you had been around kids at all. In fact I think Rory you said that you didn't like kids, right?" Steff asked curiously.

"You like your own kid," Logan said revealing a knowing smile.

"Well, We've enrolled Bella in a wonderful daycare that we used when we would come to this island, so that we could all go out to dinner tonight," Colin said.

"Loverly," Rory said, happy to get together with her old friends.

"It'll be just like college!" Steff said.

"Without all the classes," Rory said.

"Or the sex," Logan whispered in Rory's ear causing her to hit him affectionately.

"You think they would have gotten over that whole sickeningly sweet thing," Colin said.

"Well, Some things never change," Logan said.

"Where's the alcohol," Finn asked causing them all to laugh.

"You probably drank it all," Colin said.

"I haven't stayed at this house since I was ten," Finn said.

"I repeat: You probably drank it all,"

"Right. Well if we haven't got any here then we'll go back to main building and get some. After dropping Bella off at Nanny's first," Finn said as Bella walked upstairs.

----------------

After they had dropped Bella off at the nanny's they went to the beach behind the main house. A grill and bar were set out along the beach, the grill had hamburgers and the bar was stocked.

After filling their plates they sat on lawn chairs that were set up out on the beach around a glass table. Logan pulled out a chair and Rory was about to do the same, but Logan pulled her into his lap.

"Shots all around, and three for me!" Finn said passing them each a shot glass.

"To Life!" He said as they all held up there shots and downed them. He poured them all another shot. "To Death!" they all tipped their glasses again. He began pouring them another shot put Rory stopped them.

"Finn are you trying to get us drunk," She said feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Back in college this was just an appetizer," Finn said.

"Well, back in college I didn't have a kid who would ask me why mommy was blacked out on the couch smelling like alcohol!"

"Live a little," Colin said.

"Fine, One more shot," She said knowing it was a bad idea, but she just leaned back into Logan, who put his hand on her leg. Finn poured them all another shot.

"To Getting Smashed!" He said. Rory smiled she was already feeling the effect of it, and as Logan's hand moved higher up her leg she didn't bat him away as she normally would, but just relished in the feeling. His hand reached her underwear and she squeaked loudly.

"What is it doll!" Finn asked noticing her flushed checks.

"Nothing," Rory barely managed as Logan drew circles on her leg.

"Why don't you two get a room!" Colin asked.

"Well, we would, but Finn has yet to show us to any. Very bad hosting skills, might I add," Logan said watching, as Rory blushed crimson.

"Down the hall and to the right," Finn said drunkenly.

"Let's go Ace," He said pulling her up with him as they left walking in a very un straight line.

**A/N: Hey Sorry about the lack of updates. But absence makes the heart grow fonder, right! Any way, Review!**

**The Button sees dead people and people who don't review **


	8. A not so Beautiful Disaster:

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Also, I think a couple of people emailed me, I kind of forgot that you could do that and don't check that email address a lot. So I'm sorry that I haven't responded to it…anyways on with the Story. This chapter is short but dramatic. **

**Beautiful Disaster:**

"I can't believe it's already goodbye!" Steff sighed sadly looking around at her old friends. Rory, Logan and Bella were heading back, and they were saying their goodbyes on the airstrip.

"Join the club," Rory said tears threatening her eyes as. Over the week she had begun to realize how much she had missed her old friends.

"Don't worry love we should do this every year, all of us," he said eyeing Bella, giving Rory a condoling hug.

"Visit!" Bella said looking up at Finn, Colin, and Steff. She had gotten very attached to all of them over the vacation.

A chorus of of courses was heard as Finn Colin and Steff hugged Bella goodbye.

"This time we are keeping in touch," Steff said to Rory and Logan.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Steff," Colin said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm calling every day," Steff said as she hugged Rory goodbye.

"Me too!" Said Finn not wanting to be outdone.

"With you guys and my mother my phone will never stop ringing," Rory said smiling.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Steff said.

"Me too!" Finn said.

"See you in five years," Colin said waving as Logan, Rory, and Bella got onto the plane. Bella blew them all kisses as she walked onto the plane.

----------------

"Oh my god what time is it." Rory said sleepily as Logan woke her up from her slumber.

"Just past two in the morning," Logan whispered.

"Why are we not sleeping?" Rory asked.

"Spite,"

"Good to know," Rory said cuddling up against him, trying to fall asleep again.

"We have to drive home,"

"That might be a good reason to get up,"

"Just maybe,"

"Should we get off the plane?"

"That might be a good idea,"

"Well, let's go," Rory said grabbing a sleeping Bella and walking off the plane.

"Was the car always this far away," Rory complained.

"It's only 50 feet away,"

"That's a lot,"

"No its not,"

"It's a lot longer when you caring a sleeping kid,"

"I can carry Bella,"

"No, she's settled in my arms,"

"Well then you can't complain,"

"Says who?"

"The laws of existence,"

"The only laws I follow are the Gilmore Girls law,"

"Well have I got news for you,"

"What,"

"I know what you did last summer,"

"Very scary,"

"I try," He said unlocking the car. Rory hooked Bella into her car seat and got into the passenger side. They drove in silence for a while.

"Doesn't it seem scary to drive this late at night?" Rory asked.

"No," Logan said.

"It just gives me the creeps,"

"Well there is nothing to worry about," Logan said as he pulled around a corner.

"Oh my good look out!" Rory screamed.

A car swerved out of the other lane and into their lane. Logan tried to pull his car away from the other car, but it was too late and the other car hit his with a kind of beautiful gruesomeness. Rory's head hit her seat belt holder as their car spun around. As the car pulled to a stop Rory felt to her head and saw blood on her hand, but she didn't even care about that, all she could think to do was turn around and look at Bella. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, a little jostled, Good she thought. She looked at Logan who had a bruised eye and a bloody lip, but otherwise was fine. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"Is everyone ok," Logan nodded. Rory turned to look at Bella, but she hadn't moved.

"Bella," Rory said opening the door and getting into the back of the car where Bella was as Logan gave their location to the operator on the phone.

"Bella?" Rory said again.

"Bella!" Rory practically screamed. Still there was no answer.

"Bella, wake up, honey" Rory said starting to tear up.

"Bella you have to wake up!" Her tears falling freely. She took Bella in her hands from the car seat and tried to jostle her up.

"Bella. Wake. Up!" Rory cried holding her close.

"Why won't you wake up, baby," Rory said holding her in her hands. Rory felt weak. This was how dieing must feel she thought. She closed her eyes.

----------------

"Where am I?" Rory yelled as she woke up.

A nurse ran into the room to see what was going on. Rory repeated her question and was answered "In the hospital."

"What am I doing here?"

"You were in an accident," the nurse told her. Rory's mind filled with memories she knew she would try to forget. Like her daughter lying motionless in her arms.

"Where's my baby," Rory said beginning to cry.

" We can't disclose that information to you right now,"

"That's my baby we're talking about!" Rory yelled.

"Mam. This is a hospital. Calm yourself,"

"I will not calm myself when you won't tell me what is happening with my God damn baby," Rory screamed.

"Calm Down," The nurse said.

"Where's my baby," Rory said more to herself than to the nurse. She hugged herself crying pitifully.

"What's wrong with her, why wouldn't she move," Rory asked. Not angry like she had previously been, just sad, and defeated.

"Mam, hospital policy," Rory broke into tears, her sobs grew louder, and louder.

"Is it that bad," Rory choked out to the nurse.

"I can't say,"

"Can you tell me where my husband is?" Rory said looking up with bloodshot eyes.

"You should be resting," the nurse told her.

"F resting! I want to know where my family is!" Rory yelled growing angry again.

"I am going to give you some medicine to help you sleep," The nurse said.

"Fine," Rory said dejected. Laying back and letting the medicine take its effect

----------------

The next time Rory woke up, she was laying in a bed like the last time. However Logan was asleep in the bed next to her. She called out to him, "Logan," her voice was hoarse. He opened his eyes slowly and looked over.

"Hey,"

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"I broke my leg during the accident," Logan said.

"Have they told you what was wrong with Bella?"

"She…" Logan began, but was cut of as a doctor walked into the room.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzeberger," He said gravely.

"Oh, bad news," Rory said beginning to tear up again.

"Both of you will be fine,"

"I don't care about us, what about my baby,"

"Bella is….

**A/N: Ha Ha, cliff hanger. I've been planning this fort a long time. Don't be angry, Please! If I decide that I don't want it to end happy, I'll write a disneyfied chapter. **

**The Button grows hungry, review or face it's wrath…**


	9. Rocket Man

**A/N: I loved the reviews. Mwhahaha I love cliff-hangers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I loved reading all of them!!! So I bet you are all curious as to what comes next without further adu...  
**

**Chapter 9: Rocket Man**

"_Bella is _in a state of comatose," The doctor said. There was a silence, Rory looked down, and began to cry, Logan's was looking blankly at the wall.

"How is she in a coma, she looked so normally just asl…asleep in my arms. What do you think caused it?" Rory sputtered out tears soaking her clothes.

"We suspect an impact from the crash,"

"Is there any chance of recovery?" Logan asked, his voice sullen and dejected, Rory could see tears on his face but his face showed no emotion it was just a blank stare. He looked broken, and incredulous.

"We are doing all that we can, and hopefully she can pull out. At her age the damage should be minimal, and the MRI shows that the damage seems to be in an area that will not affect her mental or physically ability,"

"If she wakes up," Rory pointed out sadly.

"Well the good news is that both of you are going to be discharged today. Mr. Huntzberger, you'll have a cast for your leg, but should be able to walk with a cane, and Mrs. Huntzberger, you'll just have some bruises, you're fainting was due to a small concussion, but it's all taken care off," The doctor said leaving the room.

"What's the point," Logan said.

"Don't think that Logan, there's still hope,"

"You know that's just bull they feed us so that we don't get depressed,"

"We'll get through this,"

"I know, I just don't know how," Logan said looking at Rory, upon looking at her the pieces of his broken heart shattered, she looked bad. She had scratches all around her face, and her eye was bruised badly. He probably looked the same.

"I can't believe it," Rory said shaking.

"She is my everything," Rory said crying again.

"There's so much she won't get to do," Rory said sobbing uncontrollably now. She leaned back against the pillows willing them to envelope her.

"You have visitors," A nurse said to them. Lorelei walked into the room.

"Mom!" Rory said as her mother took her and hugged her tightly. Rory began sobbing harder.

"It's Bella. My Baby is gone. She's in a coma," Rory said into the hug still crying. Lorelei started crying as well, but she knew she needed to be strong for Rory.

"There's still hope,"

"No there isn't," Rory said putting her face into her hands.

"Don't say that," Logan said.

"We all know it," Rory said, becoming angry. "I'm sorry," She said after a while. "I shouldn't have blown up at you like that, it's not your fault,"

"You don't have to apologize," Logan said crying. All the things he said he was going to do with Bella, all the times he told her next time. Maybe there would be no next time. He knew that if he thought like that it would be like a vacuum that would suck him in and never let him go.

"We have the wheel chairs for you," a nurse said gesturing to two chairs.

"Can we see our baby?" Rory asked quietly as the nurse whelled them out.

"Of course," The nurse said, wheeling them to Bella's room.

"Oh My god," Rory sighed starting to cry again. Bella was hooked up to a machine that kept beeping. Her blonde hair around her, and her eyes shut. Rory got out of her wheel chair and walked over to Bella.

"Bella?" Rory called out. She knew that she wouldn't get a response.

"Mam, hospital policy…" the nurse began, but gave up. Rory looked at Bella for a while longer, holding her hand, and feeling her forehead.

"This is all my fault," Rory said to Bella, hugging her lifeless form.

"Don't you dare blame yourself," Logan said. And Rory realized that he was going through this too.

"Ohh Logan," She said walking over to him and hugging him. She coughed and started to cry again. He just held her tighter.

"Don't let me go Logan," Rory said, finally looking up.

"I won't ever let you go," He said running his fingers through her hair.

----------------

The ride home had been silent. A car had come and picked them up, and Rory and Logan just sat next to each other in silence, holding hands. They opened their apartment up, and Rory felt the realization hit her. She sat on the couch and stared at the wall.

He let out a laugh.

"What?"

"We forgot the cat,"

"So we did,"

"I can send someone for him,"

"That would be best," He got out his phone and quickly told someone to get the cat and bring him back there.

"We should talk Rory," He said walking over to the couch, looking her in the eyes.

_She had your eyes was all he could think of when he looked at her. She had your hair was all she could think of when she looked at him._

"What about?"

"If it comes down to it," Logan began.

"No," Rory finished with finality.

"Even if she will just sit there, you don't want to?" Logan asked.

"No, I will not kill my baby,"

"Ok," Logan said.

"Why would you even have to ask," Rory yelled growing angry.

"Listen, I just wanted us to be on the same page," He said pulling her into a hug.

"I wouldn't want to pull the plug either," They sat like that, huddled together for a while, until someone dropped off the cat. After answering the door Rory moved to the bedroom and changed and went to bed falling into a fitful sleep. Logan however walked about the apartment looking at all the things that reminded him of Bella, he walked into her room.

"I love you baby, wherever you are," he said quietly. He then joined Rory in a fitful sleep filled with bad dreams and sad memories.

----------------

Logan got up early and walked the cat. When he got up Rory was sitting at the counter drinking coffee shakily.

"Hey," He said.

"Mom and Luke are coming by, later," Rory said.

"That's nice,"

"I guess," Rory said drinking her coffee. "I called our offices, and they gave us another week off. More if we want it,"

"Good," Logan said pulling up a chair and grabbing a cup for himself.

"Yeah," Rory said distantly.

They sat in silence, until the phone rang.

"Hello," Rory said.

"I'll give you five seconds to guess where me Colin and Finn are. Wait don't guess, listen," A very bubbly voice came through followed by a ring on the doorbell.

"Oh shit," Rory said answering the door.

"Hello," She said.

"Love, Hello. And I see Logan over there, Logan sup. But where is little Bella, is she in her room. Can I see her room, or Bilbo I bet you picked him up this morning, Bella will not shut up about him," Finn said like a giddy third grader, practically jumping not even noticing Rory and Logan glance at each other and start to cry again.

"What is it Rory?" Colin asked being the most observant of the three, noticing both her and Logan cry again.

"Its… Bella… She," Rory tried, but couldn't get out.

"Rory?" Steph asked walking over to her and patted her back.

"What's wrong Love," Finn asked calming down. But Rory couldn't seem to form the words. Logan who had composed himself walked over to them and explained what had happened.

"Rory, I'm so sorry. I should have known something was wrong, you're voice on the phone was so…so…broken," Steph said pulling her into a hug, both of them sniffling a little.

"It's ok," Rory said

"Love, we are all here for you," Finn said hugging her after Steph was done.

"I can call some of the best doctors, and If you guys need a counselor I know a few," Colin said.

"You guys are too good," Rory said. Logan put his hand around her shoulder, and they all sat down on the couch, and tried to keep their mind off a certain little blonde haired girl.

**A/N: No cliffy this time, I decided that if you put in cliffhangers to get reviews too often, it becomes like a crappy soap opera (Irony name of fic days of our lives soap opera).  
**

**The Button seems calm and innocent now. But in the light of the full moon, it will come for you. Unless you review, that is. **


	10. Hospital Visits and Memories

**A/N: I LOVE the Reviews, keep them coming. This chapter is…well….I let you people find out….**

**Chapter 10: Hospital Visits and Memories**

"Hey Bella," Rory said walking in to Bella's hospital room. She had been coming in about twice a week with Logan since the accident had happened. That was over 3 months ago. Rory liked to hope that maybe if she kept talking to Bella that it might help her condition. Rory and Logan would come in and tell Bella about their day whenever they could..

"Well, Daddy and I are talking about moving closer to New York. You would come with us, of course," Rory paused. It was hard to live with the constant reminder of Bella whenever they were at the apartment. "Finn, Steph, and Colin live there, too. So they might come and visit you, too. And Daddy got a promotion yesterday, too just a small one though, no more hours than he works now, but its up closer to New York, and he would have to drive up there daily. He feels bad that he can't come visit you today. He had to go into New York for a very important meeting. Bilbo misses you too, but Daddy and I are very good to him. Me and Daddy take him for walks, and we've switched to this new cat food that we think he likes better," Rory said. She continued to tell Bella about her day and plans. After about thirty minutes Rory got up. "See you later Bella," She said walking over and kissing her on the forehead. She left the hospital room, and drove home.

She got out a book and began to read until Logan came home.

"Hey Ace," Logan said. Rory smiled weekly.

"Hey Logan,"

"So have you had dinner yet?" Logan asked.

"No not yet, do you want Chinese?" Rory asked.

"Mmm…" Logan said picking up the order form.

"Hey," He said as Rory snatched it out of his hands.

"You never order enough," She said playfully.

"That is not true,"

"Yes it is,"

"No it's not,"

"Yes it is," Rory said sticking out her tongue.

"You win. I don't think I can compare to that wonderful comeback,"

"That's right, you can't. I am the champion!" Rory said triumphantly calling in the order. After a while the doorbell rang and Rory answered it taking the food. They ate in silence. Rory put the food away and then sat on the couch next to Logan.

"How did your meeting go?" Rory asked.

"Boring," Logan said.

"Well I imagined as much. Anything else?"

"Not really," Logan said.

"Well we sure are interesting,"

"It takes two to convo,"

"Hey I'm trying…so…. How's that weather?"

"Weather, Ace,"

"Yeah. It's um nice,"

"Are you that bored of me?"

"Yes that's it,"

"I guess I can tell my mistress that she doesn't have to kill you,"

"Mistress!" Rory said in fake distress.

"I have needs," Logan said.

"Am I just not doing it for you?" Rory said leaning into him. They hadn't been 'close to' each other since the crash.

"No," Logan said.

"Is there anything I could do to change your mind?" Rory asked.

"I can think of a few things," Logan said leaning in and kissing her. She missed the way his lips felt against hers. He moved his arm to rub against hers.

She deepened the kiss, and moved her hands to his hair. His blonde hair. His hair that he had passed on to their daughter. Their daughter that was in coma. She stopped her actions.

"Logan, not tonight," Rory said searching for an excuse, other than _Your hair reminds me of our daughter who just so happens to be in a coma, and I can't look at you without thinking about her_. Rory quickly thought up a lie, "I have an early meeting tomorrow," Rory said. Logan sighed and puffed out his breath pouting.

"Ok," He said walking off and getting ready for bed.

_What's wrong with me?_ Rory asked herself silently. She shrugged it off, and joined Logan in bed.

----------------

Rory left early the next morning to comply with what she had told Logan.

"Rory," her boss called her in.

"Yes,"

"You're too good for this place," He said calmly.

"Thank you, I think," Rory said confused on where this was going.

"But," Oh Geeze Rory thought, "we are having to do some financial cut backs. I think that we have no more to offer you, and that you would be better suited in a more prominent paper," he said.

"So…"

"We are going to have to let you go,"

"But I love working here,"

"I know that,"

"So..." Rory said getting a hurt look in her eyes.

"Don't think of it that way," He paused, " I am willing to write any recommendations that you might need. In fact I know someone at the times who needs a reporter I can call, if you want," he said.

"That would be excellent,"

"I'll give him a call,"

"Thank you so much," Rory said walking out of the office. She walked over to her desk and began to clear some of the stuff off it. She was glad that this had happened, actually. She had been working there for too long. She needed to move on.

----------------

"Hey Logan," Rory said when Logan got home from work.

"Hey Ace,"

"Guess what!"

"What!"

"I am no longer employed!" Rory said jumping up and down.

"And you are excited about this?" Logan asked, not believing that she was excited about it.

"Well that means we can move to New York," Rory said happily.

"I thought you loved your job,"

"I do. It was time to move on. We had a good run,"

"Well this is exciting because I have some news too,"

"Really! Do tell,"

"I've found the Maltese Falcon,"

"The one that wasn't made of lead?"

"No, I chipped of the top layer, made of lead,"

"Damn,"

"Ok Ace. Wait for it," Logan paused pulling some keys out of his pockets, "I bought us an apartment,"

"What!"

"I bought us an apartment in New York,"

"Why?"

"I just thought we needed a place to go, and my job at the paper will call me down there, so I've been looking around for a while, and I just bought one today," Logan said sheepishly. From the look on Rory's face he thought that she was mad at him. He was startled when she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank You!" Rory said into his neck.

"So good surprise," Logan asked.

"When can we move?" Rory asked.

"Whenever you want,"

Rory leaned in to him and kissed him.

"Is there anything I can do to thank you?"

"Well…" Logan said raising his eyes suggestively. Rory laughed lightly and leaned into him to kiss his jaw. Logan ran his hands up and down her arms. Rory continued to kiss his jaw and moved her hands to his belt. She paused for a second and looked into his eyes. When he looked at her ocean blue eyes, it sparked memories. He remembered Bella's first walk, and her first words, and that she was sitting in a hospital bed now. He pulled away.

"What is it?" Questioned Rory.

"I just have to finalize some stuff in the office for the change, because I'll be working there a lot more, and I just need to find a suitable replacement as fast as I can. I could do it later but if we want to move anytime soon, I should start as soon as possible,"

"OK," Rory said disappointed.

"We can move as early as next weekend if you want,"

"And with my job gone, I can pack. I'm so excited!!!" Rory squealed.

"We would have to buy boxes, and throw away some stuff, and…" Rory began, starting to make lists, and plans. Logan however couldn't get his mind off of those blue eyes of his wife…and daughter.

----------------

"I love it!" Rory said excitedly walking into their new apartment in New York.

"I though you would like to see it," Logan said, receiving a hug from Rory.

"See, Ace, now it's big enough that you don't have to put your books in the cabinets,"

"They liked it there, it's cozy,"

"Well now they have nice shelves to sit on,"

"What if they like the cabinets?"

"Well they are inanimate objects so…"

"We're putting them in the kitchen cabinets anyways," Rory muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…" Rory tried to hide.

"I'll get it out of you," Logan said reaching over and tickling her.

"Stop….it…." Rory said through laughs.

"Not until you tell me what you said," Logan said smirking.

"Fine…Fine…" Rory said making Logan relent taking his hands off her.

"Ha! You fell for my trick!" She said running away. "I'll never tell!" Rory said from the opposite side of the apartment. Logan ran after her and caught her and they fell to the ground, him tickling her. She giggled happily. Logan had heard that before, Bella used to laugh like that. Logan stood up abruptly, and looked away from Rory's flushed face.

"What is it," She asked standing up.

"Nothing," He said not looking at her.

"Baby," Rory said turning his face toward hers. She could see pain in them.

"I know that's not true," Rory said.

"Just, the way you laugh, reminds me of…her," Logan said. Rory smiled sadly.

"Your hair," Rory said.

"Your eyes,"

"Your smirk," They were both silent for a while.

"Let's keep the old apartment for when she wakes up," Rory said.

"Ok. We'll keep her room the way it was," Logan said.

"I'd like that," Rory said. "Ready to go back," Rory said after a second or two. Logan slung his hand over her shoulder as they walked out of the apartment.

----------------

"Hey Bella," Logan and Rory said walking into their daughters hospital room. They both sat down on either side of her.

"We're moving out of the old apartment today," Rory said,

"Don't worry though, you're stuff will stay where it was," Logan said.

"We won't see you for a while, because they're going to move you to a hospital close to our apartment in New York, but it will take a while,"

"We'll be taking Bilbo with us. We tried to litter train him, doesn't understand the idea," Logan laughed idly. Both him and Rory filled Bella in on things that were going on in their lives.

" Bye Bella," Rory said kissing her forehead.

"Bye Babe," Logan said following suit.

----------------

"This is the last of it," Logan said carrying in the last box they had for their new apartment.

"I can't believe we moved all of it," Rory said looking around. Finn and Colin had come over to help for a while, same with Luke and Lorelei. They had all left, though, and now it was just Rory and Logan in the apartment. The furniture had been moved a few days earlier.

Rory couldn't help, but think that they were like newlyweds again. Just married and terrified that they were pregnant. Rory remembered how horrified she had been, but how Logan had talked her into it being a good thing. Sadness overwhelmed her. She set down on a couch in the room. She covered her eyes with her hand. She looked at Logan, who was busy with a box, and didn't notice her soft crying. His blond hair. His strong jaw line. His trademark smirk. All she could think about was how much Bella was like him. It was all too much. She just couldn't handle it. She let out a soft cough, causing Logan to look over at her.

"Hey," Logan said looking over at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You," Rory said crying.

"What do you mean?"

"You, I can't look at you,"

"I don't understand,"

"I can't look at you," hiccup, " without thinking about her," Rory sobbed. Logan tried to hug her, but Rory pulled away.

"I think we should take some time apart," Rory said not looking Logan in the eye.

Logan couldn't say anything; he was stunned. He hadn't expected this in the least. Rory took his silence for acceptance and began to gather some of her boxes up, and load them onto a carrier they had got to help them take stuff up to their apartment.

"What did I do?" Logan choked out.

"Nothing. Don't think you did anything. You did everything right. It's me. I just my stupid self, you're the perfect guy, but I just can't take it. She looks just like you, acts just like you. I just can't handle it anymore. I just need some time to accept it, and I can't be around you during that time. You are a constant reminder of her, and I can't except it with you around me," Rory said.

"I'll be here, when you're ready to come back. I'll wait for you,"

"Thank you, Logan. I love you," Rory said hugging him, and walking out of the apartment.

**A/N: This is kind of a cliffy. This was another thing I've been planning for forever. I think I need a Beta. I don't know how to get one though… w/e. I just had another idea for a story, so I think I'll wrap this one up in about oh… I don't know…4 chapters, I think. I don't know for sure. I really like my other idea; it's from a dream so it's different.**

**If you would like to feed the review button, please press the purple spot below. Outside food is not permitted. **


	11. My only friendthe end?

**A/N: If I were Dracula reviews would be like blood to me. So keep them coming. Also a lot of people seemed to thing that Rory and Logan didn't care for Bella because they didn't go to her hospital bed all the time. I didn't really notice that when I wrote it, but I think you guys might be on to something there. So I wrote it up a little in this chapter to compensate. The reason I did that was because I didn't want everyone to become all OOC. Sorry if that bothered you any. **

**Chapter 11: My Only Friend**

"Hey Bella," Rory said. Since her and Logan had 'separated' Rory had made a few phone calls, and found out that Paris had an apartment near the hospital in New York with an extra room. She had happily moved in with Paris once again, it felt like college. Rory had also gotten a job at a newspaper, which was not owned directly by Huntzberger Media. She came to see Bella more, now, a lot more than she had when her and Logan had lived together. From the slight changes she noticed around the room, that the maintenance staff wouldn't have done, she guessed Logan came by to see her more now, too.

"Don't worry Daddy will come by later, we can't come together anymore," Rory faltered a little, but continued on with fake cheeriness. She hadn't seen Logan since that night when she had left their apartment, about a month ago.

"It doesn't really matter, though. Mommy found a wonderful new coffee place on the corner of her office, it sells the best coffee I have ever tasted, and Mommy is a coffee connoisseur ...err…I mean a coffee lover. They also sell these muffin things, when you wake up I'll take you there. They have this poppy seed muffin I'm sure you'll love. And right next to it is this hot dog stand. I go there sometimes, but I personally prefer the hotdog stand that sells pretzels too," Rory explained in a rant.

"I'm working on a story about the affect that music has on education on children under the age of five, and I talked to your preschool teacher. The class still misses you. She told me that you were so ahead that if you woke up soon, we could get you into the same class, with the same students. Wouldn't that be nice," Rory said.

"Oh," She said glancing at her watch, "I have to go back to work my lunch break is over," Rory said hugging Bella and walking out of the room. Her office was actually right across from the hospital, well it was down a block, but same difference.

She missed Logan terribly, and without him or Bella Rory's life felt like an empty shell, she didn't even have a cat, so that she could be an old crazy cat lady, because Logan had taken Bilbo with him. The only way she could carry on was her constant visits with Bella, and her work.

----------------

Logan watched her walk out of the hospital. If she wanted space, he would give her space. He knew that she came to the hospital from 12 to 12:45, during her lunch break he suspected. He wasn't trying to be a stalker, but he couldn't help but to see her around the hospital. He had almost walked into her a few days after their 'seperation.'

"_I'll take a large coffee, please," Logan told the worker at the café across from the hospital where Bella was. He sat down at a table and tried to gain the courage to go in there. He looked out the window and across the street. He finished his coffee and walked out of the coffee shop. He was halfway through crossing the cross walk to get to the hospital, when he saw a familiar brunette heading towards the hospital as well. _

_She was so wrapped up in her own world that she didn't even notice Logan. Logan studied her intently she was stopped outside the hospital doors, and seemed to be thinking, Logan knew, however that she was gathering herself together so that she could walk into the hospital without crying. _

"_Get out of the way, Idiot," a car driver yelled at him. Logan realized that he was still halfway thought the street, and had no choice but to go closer to Rory. Up close he could see her red puffy eyes and her tearstained cheeks. All he wanted to do was go up and hug her, and tell her that it was going to be ok. But he couldn't. He watched her until she walked into the hospital, and then went back to his perch at the café, and waited until she left to go into the hospital._

He hopped Rory would come around soon, but in the meantime he would give her space. So as soon as she turned the corner he walked from the café he was sitting at to the hospital to see Bella.

"Hey Bella," He said entering her room; he replaced the flowers in the pot by her bed, and opened the windows.

"I'm taking good care of Bilbo for you, just the way you would want me to. I walk him every day twice a day, sometimes more," Logan said.

"Colin and Finn came by to see me, too. Finn and Colin say for me to say hello, so I guess Hello from Finn and Colin. I got a new couch; you would love it. It's blue and is sort of suedeish, but it has definite bounce factor of 9, which is the highest any couch I've owned has had. When you wake up I promise we are going to bounce on it, but not too much because we don't want to fall off. That happened to Aunt Honor when she was younger," Logan explained.

"She had to go to the hospital too, but just for a couple hours. I remember they gave her ice cream at the hospital, and I didn't get any so I drew red marks all over myself and pretended that I was cut, too. It didn't work out so hot, though," Logan said remembering his childhood.

He talked with her some more, but upon looking at his watch he got up, "Well, Daddy has to go back to work. I'll come by again soon, okay, babe," Logan said kissing his daughters forehead. He left the hospital and wrapped himself up in work, waiting until he could see his daughter again.

----------------

Rory leaned over on her bed, the spot next to her cold. She smiled and got out of bed. She smelled the fresh sent of coffee as she meandered into the kitchen.

"Hey Baby," Rory said.

"I knew the sent of coffee would wake you up," Said Logan from behind the counter of their old apartment.

"Is Bella up yet," Rory asked.

"Thought I would let her sleep,"

"She'll be angry if she misses her show,"

"Ohh I know, remember when I forgot to get her up, and she lectured me on responsibility. I though my father would be the only one who would lectured me on responsibility," Logan said smiling. He walked over to her and was about to give her a kiss.

"Eww… I have bed breath," Rory said. Logan just shook his head and tried to kiss her again.

"Just let me just brush my teeth first," Rory said. Her reluctantly let go of her, and she hurried off towards the bathroom. After brushing her teeth Rory came back where Logan was making French toast.

"What's the occasion,"

"Do I need an occasion?"

"No I was just wondering,"

"No occasion," Logan said continuing to make the French toast.

"It was weird, waking up with you not there," Rory said.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you breakfast,"

"Don't apologize, and that is very sweet. Are you sure there's no occasion, is this the day we started dating, got engaged, I know it's not our anniversary," Rory said trying to think.

"There is no reason Ace. I just wanted to do something nice for my wife, and daughter," He said leaning over the counter and kissing her on the lips.

"What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea," Logan said with a goofy smirk on his face. Rory heard a noise and turned around.

"Mommy!" Bella said, running up to Rory and giving her a hug.

"Hey Baby, sleep well?"

"Mhm, you aren't cooking are you, because it smells good?" She asked. Rory laughed

"No, Daddy is cooking,"

"Yay I can eat it!!"

"You've eaten stuff I've made before," Rory defended. Bella just shook her head and stuck out her tongue.

"Well Maybe I won't give you any French toast," Rory said.

"No!" Bella said distress running across her face.

"Don't worry, I'll give you some," Logan said, causing Bella to giggle. Bella and Rory went and sat down at the table, waiting for Logan to finish making the French toast. Rory smiled at her happy family.

She was about to say something, but the buzzer on the oven started going off. It was loud and annoying, and kept buzzing, and buzzing.

Rory opened her eyes. She looked around, she was lying in a dark apartment, and there was no Logan or Bella around. Rory frowned, the buzzing from the dream she recognized as her alarm going off. She hit it blindly and walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. After getting dressed Rory picked up the phone.

"Hey Mom," Rory said hoarsely into the phone that she had picked up.

"Hey, why are you calling so early," Lorelei asked not making a joke, after hearing her daughters crackly voice over the phone.

"I had a dream,"

"Go on," Rory explained her dream to Lorelei.

"What does it mean?" There was a pause.

"You miss your family,"

"Well duh,"

"You miss Logan,"

"I know,"

"Why don't you talk to him," Lorelei said. She understood where Rory was coming from with the whole I need to think things out, but her and Logan were like ying and yang.

"I can't," Rory said sighing.

"I know you know my views on that situation," Lorelei said.

"I think I need to see Bella," Rory said.

"Well then that's what you need to do," Rory took this advice and walked out of the apartment and towards the hospital.

----------------

"Bella, I need your ears," Rory said.

"Now, I've been avoiding telling you about something,"

"You father and I are trying some time apart,"

"I know I should have told you, but I miss him and I need to talk to someone. I think we should get back together. Being away from him isn't helping me any. I think I should call him," She paused for a minute as if deciding something.

"I think I will call him, today, after work," Rory said definitely. Then she got worried.

"What if he didn't wait for me?" Rory said meekly.

"What am I saying, of course he waited for me," Rory reassured. She sat in silence (except for the beeping of the machines) with Bella.

"Thanks Bella," Rory said finally getting up. She still had all day to work up what she wanted to say to Logan. Would she go with an 'I love you' approach, or something else, would he be mad? She didn't know. Rory knew that she wouldn't get any work done if she went in, so she started to walk back home.

"I'm hungry," Rory said to herself as her stomach rumbled. She started walking toward her favorite hot dog stand. When she got close to it she stopped abruptly, causing the person behind her to run into her. Next to the stand was Logan reading a paper intently with a leash and a cat. He was sipping his coffee casually. _He looks as good as ever_, Rory thought. She took a big breath gathering up all her courage and walked over to him, and tapped his shoulder. He looked up, shock registering on his face.

All the words that she had planned to say to him left her brain the moment he looked at her. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. He remained motionless as well. Suddenly Rory moved her head forward and kissed him soundly.

"Did you miss me?" Rory said breathlessly, pulling away.

"You have no idea," He said pulling her into a mind- blowing kiss.

"I missed you," Rory said leaning her forehead against his. She realized how much she had missed him. She was wrong about being reminded of Bella, she loved being reminded of Bella.

"What triggered this?" He asked.

"A dream,"

"Dirty,"

"It was not!" Rory said indignantly.

"Why are you here, anyway. Shouldn't you be at work, Not that I mind,"

"I went in to talk to Bella, but I got hungry. What about you? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I had to walk the cat," Logan said gesturing to Bilbo. Rory leaned down and pet the cat.

"Hello Bilbo," Rory said smiling.

"He's missed you," Logan said.

"Good to know that someone loves me," Rory said jokingly.

"I love you," Logan said leaning in to kiss her again.

"I love you more," Rory said.

"Where were you heading?" Rory asked.

"The hospital,"

"I'll come with you,"

"You just went,"

"It's not the same as when I go with you," Rory said grabbing his hand and walking down the street back towards the hospital.

And as they walked down the street, hand in hand, Rory knew that even if everything didn't turn out the way she had expected it to or how she wanted it to: she would never regret it, and as long as Logan was by her side, they could get through it, together.

**A/N: This is the end of the story as I would envision it, BUT I WILL be writing a Disney ending for all of you sissies. So, I guess that means that this is the second to last chapter. **

**-Things turn out happy**

**Also it took me a while to get this chapter out, but I've been in mourning. Why you may ask. I just figured out that I'm allergic to ice cream (ie Slightly Lactose intolerant, but I will not admit that part yet). It makes me very sad. **

**And on your left you will see the wild sub-Saharan rare lavender review button. Any contact is at the reviewer's risk. **


	12. Wake me upwhen September ends

**A/N: I loved the reviews. I am going out of town this week and thought you people would appreciate a nice sum it all up chapter so you wouldn't be left in suspense.**

**Chapter 12: Wake me up (when September ends)**

Logan and Rory walked into the hospital hand in hand, and walked up to Bella's room. As they entered the floor she was on, a commotion was going on. Curious, they walked over to see doctors and nurses wheeling out a bed. Rory caught a fleeting glance at the bed, and her voice caught in her breath. She squeezed Logan's hand hard, and looked over at him.

He gave her a kind smile that showed none of the fear he felt on the inside. Rory ran up to one of the doctors.

"What's wrong with my baby?"

"Are you family of Bella Huntzberger?"

"Yes," The doctor nodded and continued on.

"Her vitals were dropping rapidly, and we are taking her into immediate surgery,"

"Why did her vitals drop?" Logan asked.

"She had a mass we didn't see near her pituitary gland,"

"What's the operation?"

"We remove the mass, which looks to be non-cancerous," at this a thank god could be heard from Rory. "And we also believe that this is the cause of her comma,"

"So if the surgery is successful, she'll wake up," Rory asked hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Yes,"

"What's the success rate of the surgery?" Logan asked, looking at his feet.

"It's hard to say,"

"When will she be out of surgery?"

"On average it takes about 6 hours,"

"Ok, is there somewhere we can go to wait?"

"There's an waiting room around the corner," The doctor said pointing them in the right direction, and walking off.

Rory sat starring at the creamy white wall in front of her for six hours. She blinked slowly, and looked at Logan who had his eyes shut, and his fingers pushed together.

"I should call my mom," Rory said hoarsely.

"Yeah, I'll go find us some coffee," Logan said getting up.

"Hi, Mom," Rory said after dialing her mothers number.

"What's up?"

"Bella's in surgery"

"What! Why?"

"Pituitary gland mass,"

"Is that the cause of the coma?"

"Yeah,"

"So if they remove it, she'll wake up,"

"Yes,"

"I thought they said it was caused by damage in the brain done by the crash,"

"I don't know, I didn't ask the doctor that, I'll ask him when he comes back," Rory said sullenly.

"I coming up,"

"You don't have—"

"Yes I do, I can't have you all alone,"

"Actually,"

"Is Paris there?"

"No, Logan and I have reconciled,"

"Finally,"

"What!"

"Well your whole fight was stupid?"

"Thanks,"

"Well you have the whole beauty and the beast thing going,"

"Hey Logan's not ugly,"

"He wasn't the beast in the analogy," Rory laughed at her mother's antics. She knew her mother was trying to cheer her up, and Rory didn't mind.

"Alright babe, I'm getting on the expressway, now, so I'll see you soon,"

"Bye Mom," Rory said. Looking up she saw Logan with a whole bunch of coffee.

"My Savior," Rory said taking the coffee and gulping it down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger?" A doctor called.

"Yes!" They said walking over to them.

"How did the surgery go, is Bella awake, will she wake up?" Rory asked the doctor.

"She's not awake, now,"

"Oh," Rory said sadly looking down. Logan grabbed her hand.

"But, there is no medical reason for why she shouldn't wake up after the meds she took during surgery wear off," The doctor said smiling.

"Oh My God!" Rory exclaimed hugging Logan excitedly.

"When can we see her?"

"You can go in now if you want," the doctor said leading them to a room, where Bella lay sleeping peacefully.

"Hey, Bella," Rory said looking over at her.

"Hey Baby," Logan said walking closer to his daughter. Rory sat down in the chair next to Bella's bed, determined to be there when she woke up, Logan took the chair on the other side of her bed, just as determined as she was.

Lorelei arrived soon after that, and ran out to get Rory and Logan food and coffee or whatever they needed.

Rory looked over at the bed, after a few hours of staring of into space, she thought she had seen the tiniest motion. She looked over, but nothing. After a few minutes Rory saw it again, out of the corner of her eye, a slight arm movement. She immediately stood up, and grabbed Bella's hand.

"What is it, Ace?" Logan asked standing up.

"She moved!" Rory said tears staining her checks.

"Really?" Logan asked grabbing Bella's other hand.

"I saw it," Rory said looking intently at Bella.

"Come on Bella, just wake up," Rory said squeezing her hand. Bella didn't move for a while and Rory started staring at the window. All of a sudden Rory felt a squeeze in her hand. She looked down, and low and behold Bella was looking back at her.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy, why are you crying?" Bella asked. Logan looked over at her, and Rory just stood in shock.

"Bella," Rory said her knees so wobbly, that she had to grip the bed to keep her balance.

"Yes mommy,"

"I love you," Rory said.

"I love you more," Logan said. Bella laughed.

God it was good to here her laugh, again.

"I guess I love you too,"

**A/N: This is the end. I wanted to get this out before I leave for spring break so I wrote it late at night after I finished packing. I might do one more chapter, but I can't decide. With them all at home, or the future or something. **

'**Insert Witty Reason to Review Here'**


End file.
